twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/High Definition Pictures, News and more!
HQ PHOTOS: Breaking Dawn - Part 2 Vampire Promo Shots with Character Descriptions and NEW Movie Quotes! Let's start with a FULL HQ campfire vampire photo. There are two people we can't make out in the photo and a couple new vampires in the trees on the left. One person or vampire behind Kate and another behind Benjamin. Let us know who you think they are in the comments. We have identified the other vampires here. Now onto the head shots in HQ. These descriptions and quotes are directly from Summit Entertainment. The Denali Coven Leader: Tanya Members: Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen & Eleazar Special Powers: Eleazar can sense the type and strength of gifted vampires’ talents. Kate can cause a painful, electric shock-like jolt in anyone she touches. Relationship to the Cullens: When they met the Cullens, the Denali were already “vegetarian” vampires and bonded with them over this shared lifestyle choice. They have been close friends since and consider each other as extended family. Relationship to the Volturi: Tanya, Kate, and Irina’s “mother” was executed by the Volturi for creating an Immortal Child. Eleazar was originally a member of the Volturi Guard but left to travel with Carmen, eventually joining up with the Denali sisters. The Egyptian Coven Leader: Amun Members: Amun, Kebi, Benjamin & Tia Special Powers: Benjamin can manipulate the elements - water, earth, air & fire. Relationship to the Cullens: Carlisle is aware of Amun & Benjamin and goes to Amun to invite them to join in standing against the Volturi threat. Relationship to the Volturi: As the Volturi were taking over Egypt, as a means of survival Amun and Kebi submitted to the Volturi leaving Amun bitter at being forced to comply with the Volturi’s demands. Amun has since tried to gather his own talented force but Aro has enjoyed toying with Amun by luring gifted individuals away from Amun’s coven and into the Volturi guard. The Amazon Coven Leader: None. Members: Senna & Zafrina Special Powers: Zafrina can make her target see any illusion she wants, or nothing at all. Relationship to the Cullens: While on a hunting trip to the Amazon in the 1940’s, the Cullens met the Amazons, who were taken by Carlisle’s gentle, friendly manner. Relationship to the Volturi: Isolated in the wetlands of Brazil, the Amazons are unknown to most vampires, including the Volturi. THE Irish Coven The Irish Coven Leader: Siobhan Members: Siobhan, Liam & Maggie Special Powers: Maggie is able to tell if a person is lying. Relationship to the Cullens: All the members of the Irish coven are old friends of Carlisle. They come to Forks to help their old friend stand against the Volturi threat. Relationship to the Volturi: The Irish have no previous relationship with the Volturi. During her first century as a vampire, Siobhan met a few Volturi guards and considered approaching the Volturi for official consideration, but ultimately she never did. THE Romanian Coven The Romanian Coven Leader: None - They are the last two of a once great coven. Members: Stefan & Vladimir Special Powers: None. Relationship to the Cullens: Always looking for an opportunity to fight the Volturi, the Romanian’s hear the Cullens are standing up to the Volturi and come to forks in hopes of fighting and overthrowing the Volturi. Relationship to the Volturi: The Romanian coven ruled the vampire world until the Volturi decimated the coven and took over power. When the Romanians were overthrown, both Stefan & Vladimir lost their mates during the battles. They constantly search for ways to damage the Volturi’s power & take any possible revenge against them. The Volturi periodically send vampires after them, but the Romanian Coven remains on guard against them. The Olympic Coven Source: Twi-Fans (Part 2 Vampire Promo) This Article/blog will be expanding. Category:Blog posts